


【TSN/ME】请勿在吃饭时拍照

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: Eduardo接受了Dustin和Chris的邀请，三人共进了一顿晚餐。Mark对此有很大的意见。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/ME】请勿在吃饭时拍照

——“猜猜另外两个人是谁？”  
  
Mark是在工作的时候刷到Dustin在Facebook上新发的照片的。照片里Dustin愚蠢的笑容和他那些视若珍宝的鲑鱼模型简直如出一辙。他在心里嗤笑了一声，手上却已经点开了下一张图片。  
下一张照片是Dustin拍的地上的两个影子。路灯将这两个人影拉长了许多——Mark盯着其中一个人影，随即毅然关闭Facebook的界面。  
  
他当然知道另外两个人是谁。只是他没想到他们三个会聚在一起吃晚餐——不是Dustin和Chris的部分，而是另外一个人。  
Eduardo。  
  
他把注意力移回自己的工作上。就算公司的CTO和PR都跑路去玩乐了，不代表这个公司就没有人在认真工作。Facebook已经逐渐成长为一个大公司了，这就代表身为公司高层的他们就必须肩负起更多的责任。某些人能放心的丢下它们，是因为剩下的人坚持在自己的岗位。  
  
大约十分钟后，笔记本屏幕上再次出现了Facebook的界面。  
Dustin的主页上最新的一条依旧是十分钟前发的照片。Mark的鼠标移到了第二张照片上。被灯光拉长的Eduardo的身影和Mark记忆里Eduardo高挑而修长的身形并不怎么相符，但Mark就是能一眼看出——这是Eduardo。  
他无意识地刷新了界面。等他意识到自己做什么，他差点反射性地把页面再次关掉——所幸在他按下鼠标前，Dustin几秒前新发的照片就被Mark刷了出来。  
这次的照片里，Dustin拍的是他们的晚餐——热气几乎可以穿透照片扑向Mark面颊的炸鸡火锅。为什么会有人喜欢吃这种一边吃一边混合所有人的口水的奇怪东西？Mark用鼠标都能猜到这一定是Dustin的选择。除了Dustin没人会选这样既不健康还很猎奇的食物的——如果这真的能称作食物的话。  
  
Mark对着照片上的炸鸡火锅放空了好几分钟。严格来说他并不算放空，他只是在回忆自己上次见到Eduardo的场景。那是在签和解协议的时候。尽管Eduardo得到了股份和赔偿，称得上胜利的他却并没有半点胜利的喜悦。他看上去比之前更加消瘦了，以至于身上的西装都显得有些空荡荡的。他的脸色十分苍白，那双总是闪着温暖的笑意的明亮眼睛里如今寂静而不起一丝波澜。Mark远远地看着Eduardo，直到最后也没找到和他说上一句话的机会。  
而现在，Eduardo和Dustin还有Chris一起去吃晚餐了。没有Mark。  
  
Mark心烦得卷毛都要变直了。  
  
Eduardo和Chris和好，这倒不是什么出人意料的事情——Eduardo被设计那会儿，Chris人在哈佛，他比Eduardo还晚知道这件事情。至于Dustin——好吧，没人能真的对Dustin生气，要不然一个这么蠢的CTO，早该被Mark用剑戳成渔网了。  
所以就只剩下Mark了——  
他当然没有生气。他为啥要生气？Chris和Dustin有自己的社交生活，他又不是他们的爸爸，自然不需要连这个都干涉。至于Eduardo……Eduardo就更跟和他无关了。  
他两连朋友都不算了。  
  
Mark沉着脸把鼠标移到了右上角，却在关闭的前一秒把Dustin今晚上发的这几张照片通通右键保存了下来。保存完毕，依旧没明白自己这么做所在的意义的Mark恶狠狠地掏出自己的手机，以堪比自己语速的速度给Dustin发了条短信——  
“明天晚上加班。”  
  
发完短信后就立刻屏蔽了Dustin的Mark心满意足地把注意力投向了工作。等他再次从工作中暂时把自己的思绪解放出来，已经过了将近一个小时了。  
他又在不知不觉间打开了Facebook——他创造的东西就是这样有魔力，让人欲罢不能。Mark迅速给自己的行为找到了理由。在这一个小时里Dustin又发了两张照片，一张是Dustin拍的一份蛋包饭，鲜红的番茄酱配上嫩黄的鸡蛋，看上去格外让人有食欲，配语是以一个哭泣的表情为结尾的“被暴君的加班通知吓得又点了一份蛋包饭，我的小肚腩都是他的错！”。另一张是一个装着热腾腾的可可的马克杯，马克杯上印着一只眼神睥睨万物满脸写满不屑的猫，配语是“这只猫是不是特别像某个人？”——Mark拒绝思考这个愚蠢的问题。  
他又刷新了一下页面，这次刷出来的是Dustin的无码正面高清照——照片里的Dustin一只手紧紧抱着Eduardo，一只手自拍，Eduardo的眼睛里写满了无奈，却没有任何推据的动作。  
Mark死盯着与这张照片一起发上来的“Dustin最爱Wardo啦”，决定接下来的三个月，CTO都需要在公司加班到午夜十二点才能回去。  
没有加班费。  
  
他又关上了Facebook。  
但是这次，他的心神怎么也没法投入到眼前的工作里。  
  
和桌上的文件对峙了整整十分钟，Mark毅然合上了文件夹。  
他当然知道他要去哪里——Dustin那个把个人信息毫无顾虑地放到网络上的傻蛋，Mark决定未来几个月里在好好培养一下员工的个人信息安全知识。  
  
等他奔到Dustin他们吃晚餐的那家韩式火锅店的店门口的时候，Eduardo刚帮这Chris把Dustin塞上车。Mark在阴影里等到载着Chris和Dustin的车扬长而去，才抿了抿唇，朝着Eduardo的方向狂奔过去。  
去他的Dustin。去他的Chris。  
Mark Zurkerberg不会畏惧来自任何人的挑衅。  
  
END


End file.
